Unseen Love
by MoonChild3
Summary: Rating for mild citrus at the end. Inuyasha and all them are human, living in Tokyo (but Inu-chan still keeps his silver hair and amber eyes). And he has to figure out his feelings before she goes for someone else. again with the Inu/Kouga rivalry...
1. Does Mirosan ALWAYS have to have the las...

I'm trying my skillz at something new.... A kind of new age Inuyasha. It's set in current (my imagination) Japan. IY/Kag  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own IY, or i would not be writing this on this crapped up laptop.  
  
(((((( )))))) = flashback  
  
"'' = talking  
  
= thoughts  
  
_______________________________________  
  
--10 years before story is set, Kagome's 6th b-day--  
  
"Mama!! Presents!!"  
  
A young Kagome tugged at her mother's dress, with a group of girls and boys behind her, faces happy with wide smiles. They all yelled 'yea!!!' and Ms. Higurashi nodded patiently. The little posse ran outside to the picnic table set up with all sorts of food and presents. They sat down on the benches and yelled for Kagome to open the presents. Finally, Ms. Higurashi handed the first one to Kagome, who eagerly tore at the wrapping paper. Out of the first box she pulled a limited edition Barbie *twitchtwitch* errrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh.... and tried her best to smile while hugging the little doll to almost absolute pieces. Then, glancing at the tag, noticed who it was from.  
  
"Thank you, Kikyou..." she grated out, very much so trying to not twist the doll's head off.  
  
Kikyou was smiling her tiny 6 yr. old head off.  
  
"I knew you'd like it, Kagome!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Of... course, Kikyou... I absolutely LOVE it!!" she said haltingly, the young girl's ecstasy trying her patience. "Next!"  
  
Ms. Hirugashi handed the next few presents; a teddy bear from Miroku, a makeup kit from Sango, a cotton candy maker from Shippo (he's human in this. just think of Shippo as a little kid. I'll describe him as a teenager later...), and bunch of hair ties from Kouga. Finally, the last present was a little puppy from Inuyasha. She picked the little pup up and hugged it, then gave it to her mom to hold.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Thanks SO much!! What's its name?!"  
  
"His name is Siann (pronounced Shawn)." said the little white-blonde haired boy.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt something warm and wet trickling down the side of her leg. She looked down to the puppy, who's leg was raised to hers and was peeing on her.  
  
"Siann!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both keeled over laughing, as Kagome ran to her room crying. Sango ran after her and Kikyou started cracking up as soon as she was gone.  
  
________________________________________  
  
--Present day, Kagome and co. are 16, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha are 17--  
  
"School, Kagome!!" yelled Ms. Higurashi up the stairs in their home.  
  
Sota came running down the stairs, and grabbed a piece of toast before shooting out the door with a burst of 14 yr. old speed. Seconds later, Kagome came down the stairs wearing her school uniform with big baggy socks pulled up to her knees. It was probably the most feminine thing she ever wore. She bolted out the door before coming back, kissing her mom and grabbing a slice of toast. She ran the 12 blocks to school, and through the doors right as the tardy bell rang. She pulled her fallen socks back up as she ran though the door to class and snuck into her seat beside Sango as quietly as she could to not wake the teacher, who was asleep on his desk. The old man's mustache twitched when the kids started snickering. He sat up and yawned, looking around the room. His eyes locked on Kagome.  
  
"Miss Higurashi! You were late. Out in the hall...Now."  
  
"Dernit............."  
  
Kagome walked out of the room just as Inuyasha walked in. He glanced at her and wondered why he was even bothering going in. He was just going to be sent out again. Oh well...  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha went in the classroom, turned around, and came back out, dropping his stuff and leaning against the wall. Kagome looked over at him, and sighed, slumping. She pulled a scrunchie off her wrist and pulled her hair back into a bun, leaving her bangs hang free. Inuyasha watched as she adjusted her hair and he looked each way before turning to talk to her.  
  
"What's up Kagome?"  
  
"Ehnnn.." she mumbled back, before rummaging through her bag for something.  
  
At that moment, they both heard a clacking noise of shoes down the hall and looked that way. A lean, tall, girl was walking towards them. And she looked like she could possibly be Kagome's twin. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she put her hand to her head.  
  
"Kikyou. Great. Just what I need now..." she sneered under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at what she had said, which was exactly what he had been thinking. Said person came up and looked at Kagome, up and down over again.  
  
She smirked, "Why hello, Kagome. Late for class again. What a sad sad thing." She looked to Inuyasha, "Inu-chan! Why so late all the time? I miss you before school. You should spend more time with me. I am your girlfriend..."  
  
Girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome mentally shouted. It was news to her.  
  
"Kikyou, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to see you. Is that so bad Inu-chan??"  
  
"Maybe........" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Kikyou frowned slightly before leaning forward and up and pulling Inuyasha into a kiss. Kagome quickly turned away, and looked down the hall at another approaching figure. Some guy Kagome didn't recognize from a distance. Kikyou eventually pulled back from Inuyasha, who looked rather....relieved. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek before walking off, smirking a horrible, preppy smirk. Kagome flicked her off before she walked off completely. Kikyou stopped.  
  
"You're such a GUY Kagome. Grow up."  
  
Kagome did the red-eye insult to her back and slumped dejectedly against the wall.  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "What's up with you and Kikyou?"  
  
"We've...grown apart...I guess..." she said slowly, not really wanting to answer. "I didn't know you went with Kikyou..."  
  
"She's blackmailing me into it. If I don't do what she wants me to do, she'll tell everybody that.....well, something that I don't want anyone to know..." he stated remorsefully.  
  
"Eh? What might that be?" she questioned.  
  
He turned away and shaded his eyes with his short, white-blonde hair (it's just to the nape of his neck).  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Yo, Kagome!!!" a voice yelled from down the hall.  
  
Both heads turned to see Kouga jogging towards them. He came up and stopped in front of Kagome, dropping his bag beside her and leaning against the wall.  
  
"No use going in now. Too tardy. What have you guys been talking about?"  
  
"Nothin..."  
  
"Nien..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothin..."  
  
"Ahh-huh...You all are boring."  
  
"We can't help it."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kouga shook his head at them.  
  
"What're y'all doin tonight?"  
  
"Eh...not sure. Kikyou may call on me for something or other that may pop into her sadistic mind." Inuyasha explained rather amusingly.  
  
"Nothing at all. Sango and I may be doin something though. I dunno."  
  
Kouga smiled.  
  
"You guys wanna triple date at the movies? Sango and Miroku said they'd go. Kagome, you wanna go wit me? Then Inuyasha and Kikyou can go together."  
  
"Uh, sure. That'd be great." Kagome said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kikyou and me? In a theater? TOGETHER?! Are you mad?!!!!? She'll fuckin' rape me! That's probably her dream!"  
  
Kouga laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh...well...she kinda already agreed to it...hehehe..."  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and looked to Kouga's bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'm going to KILL you Kouga! If she rapes me, you're gonna get hurt."  
  
Kouga shrugged and put his arm around Kagome's waist who jumped slightly at the unexpected movement. He pulled her closer and looked over to Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at him. He shrugged again and smirked at Inuyasha, who looked rather disturbed at his proximity to Kagome. Kouga ran his hand through his short brown hair. Suddenly the bell rang. Kouga looked up at the offending speaker before kissing Kagome on her cheek and running off to his next class.  
  
"See ya at 7 okay?!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran to gym class, her last class of the day (uh...sure...). She caught up with Sango in the locker room after changing into her gym clothes. Sango was very interested in the conversation.  
  
"So, Kikyou goes with Inuyasha against his will. You're now going with Kouga. And, Miroku decided to agree to the movies without asking me?"  
  
"Pretty much. Yea."  
  
"Funky. Miroku's gonna get a pounding if he touches me in that theater..." she said with a hand on her hip.  
  
"Girls! Get out here now!" Miss Tranessa called from the yard.  
  
Sango and Kagome smiled at each other before jogging out to the yard with the rest of their class. All the boys were already lined up. The girls lined up across from the boy and waited. Shortly, the young, short, blonde gym teacher, Miss Tranessa, came out, and walked between the two groups, hands on her hips. "Alright, class. Soccer today. Boys against girls. Girls, south end. Boys, north. Go!" Said people went to their places and waited for the call. Miss Tranessa came into the middle, ball in hand, and blew her whistle, dropping the ball on the ground. They played for a while till the first goal was scored by Kagome, who kicked the ball through Inuyasha's legs and strait into the boys' goal. Second was by Shippo, who 'accidentally' knocked Kikyou on her butt before kicking the ball into the goal. While Kikyou was whining about dirt on her gym shorts, Miroku scored again, and was promptly tripped by Sango, who asked just when he was planning to tell her she was supposed to go to the movies with him. He shrugged and laughed nervously before running to the other end of the field. Sango went over to talk to Kagome, who was standing in front of the goal. While they were talking, neither one noticed the ball flying at Kagome's head. She noticed at the last moment and put her arm up to block it. It bounced off her arm, and she did a mid air kick, sending it flying across the field. It got to the other end, then hit Inuyasha in the stomach, knocking him and the ball into the goal. Kagome gasped and ran to his side, beating the 'ever-so-worried' (insert sarcasm here) Kikyou there. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome leaning worriedly over him, guilt shining in her electric blue eyes. She had a hand lying over where the ball had hit him. He tried to sit up, but the strain on his bruised stomach muscles was too much. He laid back down before Kagome had a chance to push him back down.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I wasn't aiming....but....sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the frantically appologetic girl leaning over him.  
  
"Kagome, I'm fine. It's just a bruise. A big painful bruise...but a bruise all the same. It'll go away."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I know...I just...I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome stood and followed the rest of the girls into the locker room, letting Miroku and Shippo help Inuyasha up.  
  
"See you tonight." she added softly, earning Inuyasha a suspicious glare from Shippo, who saw Kagome as a sister.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the auburn-haired boy glaring at him with his dark green eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shippo shook his head and continued glaring, while Miroku took the silence as a chance to say something that had been nagging his mind since the soccer game started.  
  
"Damn, Kagome's got a nice ass..."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Shippo punched him at the same time.  
  
hope y'all like. R&R!!!!! More reviews=more chapters. Moonchild ^-^ 


	2. AHH! the horrors of mini skirts!

Next chapter....poot....i love Johnny Depp!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Why, hello Sango! Nice to see you again. Kagome's up in her room." Ms. Higurashi greeted Sango at the door.  
  
Sango nodded politely and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. She heard banging behind the door and slowly opened it. The first thing she saw was Kagome half buried in her own clothes and still digging through her closet. Sango dropped her bag full of stuff on Kagome's floor and walked over, tapping her on her back. Kagome jumped slightly before toppling head first into a pile of clothes.  
  
"Very funny, Sango....." she said, muffled by the clothes in her face.  
  
Sango smirked. "I know. I'm absolutely hilarious. I brought you some of my clothes...And makeup, cause I KNOW you don't have any."  
  
Kagome thought a second... "I have concealer...."  
  
"Doesn't count..."  
  
"Oh. Wait...I'm not wearing any of your clothes. All your clothes are....pink and tiny...*shudder*"  
  
"How about a bet? If I win, you have to were what I tell you to for a month, if you win, I'll buy you your next pair of guy's pants..."  
  
To Kagome, it seemed like a good deal. "Fine. What's the bet?"  
  
"It's really cheesy...but if I guess what's in your front pocket, I win."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I'm guessing...a toothpick, two pieces of gum, and three bucks."  
  
Kagome put her hand in her pocket and pulled out said objects.  
  
"Damn...."  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
Sango jumped on Kagome's bed and emptied her bag, picking out some things, throwing them at Kagome and pushing her into the bathroom.  
  
"And shave your legs!"  
  
Kagome grumbled at her and slammed the door. Sango smirked and changed into a black mini and dark maroon tank top. She put on a silver chain and heart, then black 3" heels that had a thick black strap across the top of her foot and a black strap circling her ankle to keep the shoe on. She smiled and waited for Kagome to change, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"I'm not coming out in this. I look like a girl...."  
  
"That's the point Kagome!!! Get your butt out here or I'll get Miroku and Kouga to drag you out once they get here!"  
  
"No! I'm coming...But--Sango! Why this?! Can't I wear pants or shorts...or even a skort!"  
  
"No. Get out here."  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door and came out. Sango smirked at her embarrassment.  
  
"You look amazing, Kagome! You have great legs! I am GOOD...."  
  
Kagome was wearing a black mini almost identical to Sango's but Kagome's had three straps of black leather around the top of it. She had on a black baby tee with stretchy sleeves connected by silver rings, and 3" black boots that laced up to her knee. She had a silver chain around her hips, silver hoops, and a black choker with a silver dragon dangling from it. In short, Kagome felt very dressed up and insanely stupid.  
  
"I feel stupid."  
  
"Good, we've still got your makeup to do."  
  
"Makeup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and her bag and went into the bathroom. She had almost every single item from her makeup box with her. She made Kagome sit on the toilet while she emptied her stuff into the sink, sorting through it. She eventually picked up a comb and worked her way through Kagome's knotted and disheveled hair. Once it was a strait, shiny black again, she pulled two strands to be in front of her ears, while taking the rest into a high ponytail, and adding a few pieces of red extensions. Then, Sango took liquid eyeliner and made a thin line over her eyelids right above her eyelashes, then added a thin sheen of silvery eyeshadow. She used a powder sparkler on her cheeks and finally, light pink lipstick and golden lipgloss. After she was done, Kagome stood rather impatiently and looked in the mirror. She nearly screamed.  
  
"What did you do to me?! I look...so...feminine...ugh." Kagome stuck out her tongue.  
  
Sango shook her head and sighed, then quickly pulled her hair up into a loose bun, then adding maroon eyeliner and tan eyeshadow. She put a slightly darker pink/purple lipstick on with clear lipgloss. Kagome smiled with her tongue sticking out.  
  
"Aw...Sango look so pretty for Miroku!! So sweeeeeeeeeeet......"  
  
Sango hit her over the head with a brush and straitened herself out. Kagome stood and tried to do the same (hint on try). Sango eventually straitened Kagome out too with many thanks coming from Kagome.  
  
"You really are an idiot....Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes." she said simply.  
  
Both turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door and it creak open as Ms. Higurashi opened it. Kagome paled.  
  
"Ya know, Sango, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'll...uh...just stay here..heheehee..."  
  
Sango grabbed her arm before the nervous teen could retreat to the bathroom.  
  
"Come on...."  
  
Sango nearly had to drag the struggling girl down the stairs. When they got to a point where Kagome could see the front room without anyone seeing her, she looked down at Miroku and Kouga, who was talking to her mother. Ergggg...??? He was wearing baggy black pants and a black button-up shirt unbuttoned over a gray shirt. His brown hair was brushed forward for once, and he was wearing a small silver ear cuff on one ear. She felt Sango elbow her in her rib and blushed even more.  
  
Miroku was wearing dark blue jeans which you could tell were down past his hips. He was bearing an almost black purple shirt and had his hair pulled back like normal in a small ponytail. And, his normal small silver earrings were replaced with gold ones.  
  
Sango got tired of waiting for Kagome and kicked her in the base of her back, earning a loud 'Ow!' and a cuff on her ear. Sango grabbed Kagome's ear and pulled her the rest of the way down. At the bottom of the stairs, Kagome slapped Sango's hand away and nervously smiled at Kouga. He smirked at her embarrassment at her arrival. He looked her up and down in shock, surprised how good she looked. Not just good. She looks hot! Miroku was doing much the same thing, except he was imagining how Sango looked without all her clothes on.  
  
Kouga took Kagome's hand and they waved goodbye to Ms. Higurashi before walking out to Miroku's car. Kagome and Kouga got in back while Miroku and Sango got in front, Miroku driving.  
  
As they drove to the theater, Miroku made it a very interesting drive. Sango had let Miroku rest his free hand on her thigh near her leg, before she noticed his hand slowly inching its way closer to the hem of her skirt. She'd slapped him as hard as she could, making him swerve terribly on the road. Kouga and Kagome laughed outright at Miroku's red cheek and Sango's now rather huffy mood. Kagome pulled her feet up into the seat with her and leaned into Kouga, who wrapped his arm about her, leaving his hand to rest peacefully on her hip. They finally got to the theater and got tickets while Miroku parked his car.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou met them in the lobby, Kikyou wearing a red halter top and black pants and Inuyasha wearing a loose black shirt and baggy black pants. Kouga walked up with his arm still around Kagome, and again smirked at Inuyasha. Kikyou was holding his hand and he looked as if he'd rather not touch her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you actually look like a girl tonight..." And a very hot one at that. She cleans up nicely...  
  
Kikyou looked her over and pulled Inuyasha's arm closer.  
  
"If not a very pretty one, she does look like a girl, I have to admit..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his arm away rather forcefully.  
  
"Would anyone like anything from the snackbar?" he asked, looking at Kagome, but directing it at the group as a whole.  
  
Kagome blushed and leaned into Kouga, looking up at his face. He was having some kind of glare war with Inuyasha, who's eyes flicked between Kouga and her. Miroku finally spoke for them all.  
  
"Uh...medium sodas for us all and three large popcorns. Sango and I will go save seats...."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and finally tore his eyes from Kouga.  
  
"Kikyou can go with you guys."  
  
"But Inu---"  
  
"She will go with you." he said a bit more forcefully.  
  
Kikyou bit her lip and nodded, walking with Sango and Miroku into their theater, The Lord of the Rings. (hahahahahaha) Kagome put her arm on Kouga's waist as they followed Inuyasha and ordered. He looked back at Kouga with a scowl on his face and then to Kagome, where his expression faltered. There was no specific emotion there, but more of a need to feel. Something was hidden within the depths of his golden amber eyes. Maybe even he did not know, or how to show it.  
  
He quickly turned his eyes away when he saw her trying to decipher the look in his eyes. Kagome tilted her head at the sudden action, and carried the popcorn and sodas to the theater. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other, with Kikyou three seats away. Kagome sat next to Sango and Kouga, with Inuyasha next to Kouga. That didn't work, so Kagome switched with Kouga, putting herself between the two quarreling boys. The lights began dimming and Inuyasha put the armrest down between him and Kikyou. Kouga had the one down between Sango and him and welcomed Kagome as she leaned her body into his.  
  
Kagome realized back in some part of her mind that Inuyasha had not put down the armrest between them. But, at the time she really didn't care. They watched the movie in peace, with Miroku only receiving one slap for putting his hand a bit lower than her hip. When they left, Kagome was almost asleep, because Kouga's warmth and the darkness of the theater....all too much... She yawned and was almost ready to give in to Kouga's offer to carry her.  
  
She walked out into the chilly spring air, and hugged Inuyasha before he went off with Kikyou. He hugged her tight against his body, his arms around her waist. Kagome pulled back because Kouga was beginning to get very agitated. She smiled at Kouga as if to say she was coming and waited till he turned away to swiftly peck Inuyasha on his cheek before running to Miroku's car, and climbing in the backseat with Kouga. That bastard... Inuyasha thought, then succumbed to Kikyou's will to go home. Until, next time Kagome...  
  
Kouga pulled Kagome into his lap as soon as she was in the car. She giggled as he tickled her stomach, and fell into the seat beside him. He leaned over and pinned her there, tickling her fiercely. He eventually let up and waited for her to calm down before planting a kiss firmly on her mouth. Kagome moaned as he pressed her into the seat with his body, deepening the kiss. His tongue opened her mouth and played with hers. Miroku looked in his rear view mirror and whistled, earning an affectionate poke in the ribs from Sango. Suddenly, Kagome felt very bad. Not that he was a bad kisser, far from it. She just felt wrong. She put her hands on Kouga's chest and pushed him off. Kouga made a strangled groan in his throat and gave Kagome a questioning look.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it me? Was I moving too fast? I...I'm sorry. I'll stop..."  
  
Kagome looked at the pitiful look in his eyes, and felt guilt for some reason.  
  
"It's not you...you're great Kouga...I...I just don't feel right....I don't know why...Just don't be sorry...you're absolutely wonderful..." she said, a hint of guilt lingering in her voice.  
  
Kouga smiled sadly. What was wrong with her? Kagome, what's wrong with you?  
  
  
  
Another two days, another chapter....pthhhhhtttt!! Love me! er....MORE REVIEWS!! MoonChild ^-^ 


End file.
